Time Travel
by Siri's Cajun Mistress
Summary: I know,I know,another story where Ted and James go back in time.James convinces Teddy to break into Harry's office.They find a Time-turner and go back to 1975! Did I mention that Teddy has a twin...?
1. Chapter 1

Selena stopped in her tracks when she heard muttering from her godfather's office. She put her ear to the door and listened. It was her twin brother and their 'godbrother' James.

"I don't know _why_ I let you talk me into this." Teddy groused. Selena stifled a giggle –James had always been able to get Teddy to do whatever he pleased.

"Because I've got you under an Imperius."

Selena snorted at this and finally decided to open the door,

"James, you're too scared of your mum to even think of using the Imperius. Or any other Unforgivable, come to think of it. What are you two doing anyway?" she asked shrewdly. Teddy gulped and hid his wand behind his back. He tried, and failed miserably, to grin at his twin,

"Nothing important –"

"You've taken something, haven't you?" she interrupted. He shook his head in denial, though he never had been able to lie worth a damn. She narrowed her eyes at the two of them. Teddy cowered under her glare, frighteningly reminded of their great-great-aunt Walburga Black. James, however, was unaffected by her glare, as she was just as tightly wound around his finger as Teddy was. He grinned and showed her,

"This."

Her eyes grew wide as saucers as he began to turn it. She tried to snatch it away from him, crying,

"James, no!"

But it was too late. With a final turn, Potter and Lupins were whisked back in time.

Selena landed on top of her brother with a loud 'umph!' James landed a few feet away. She immediately scrambled towards him, helping him to his feet and checking him for injuries. Once she realized he was fine, she went to check on Teddy. She hugged both boys gratefully when she saw that both were unharmed, then smacked them both on the side of the head.

"Ow!" the glared at her and rubbed the backs of their heads.

"What was that for?" James demanded. She glared at him,

"Look around you! We're at bloody Hogwarts!"

"How did we get there?" Teddy asked meekly, not wanting to anger his sister further. She, however, wasn't the one who answered.

"That's a damn good question." Said a suspicious voice from behind them. They trio whirled around to find four wands in their faces. Selena recognized the owners of the wands and immediately smacked the two boys again.

"You idiot, James! We're in the past!"

"Oi! I am not an idiot!" said a man who looked suspiciously like Harry Potter.

"And I wasn't talking to you!" she snapped at him. She pointed at the younger of her companions, "I was talking to _this_ idiot!"

"I'm not an idiot either!" James protested,

"The bloody hell you're not! You've taken us 39 years into the past!"

Teddy yelped,

"_What?_"

"That was a bloody Time-Turner! You _idiots_!"

"I thought they were only supposed to go back a couple of years!" Teddy protested.

"Well, if you bothered listening to Harry at dinner, you'd know that the Unspeakables were working on a new one that could take you back further and that he had one!" she exclaimed, pounding on her brother's arm. He grabbed her wrist,

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know! We'll have to ask Dumbledore!"

"I thought he was –" James began. She silenced him with a harsh look.

"He is, but considering that we're now stuck in 1975, Minnie isn't headmistress yet!" she snarled angrily. She instantly felt guilty when the twelve-year-old's eyes filled with tears. She sighed and put her arms around him.

"I'm sorry, Jay, but damn it, you've got to think before you nick something from your dad's office. You know that stuff is locked up for a reason. Teddy, come on, we're going to see the headmaster."

One of the students interrupted,

"Who the bloody hell are you?"

Selena and Teddy fought back laughter. Harry was right: Sirius Black was blunt and to the point. It took Teddy a minute to answer,

"Technically, we're distant relations of yours, James of well… James'. We can't really tell you much more than that."

"Why can't you?" asked the shabbiest of the group in a soft voice. Teddy and Selena both felt their chests constrict with pain.

"We just can't, okay? It would break a lot of rules and probably have disastrous consequences for us. We're sorry, we'd love to tell you everything, but…. We just can't." Teddy said brokenly. None of the other four had lowered their wands, so Selena, wishing she had any other option, took out her own wand and aimed it at her own father,

"Please, let us pass. Hurting any of you is the last thing we want to do, but we need to talk to Dumbledore. We need to go home." She said quietly. To say that they were stunned would be an understatement. Teddy, however, painfully forced himself to take his own wand out. They had to protect James. He took aim at the cousin had never gotten to know.

"She's right. Just let us pass and get back to your dorms before Filch catches you." He pleaded. Finally seeing that they weren't going to get any answers, the four lowered their wands and let them pass. Teddy and Selena, lowered their own, but didn't put them away. They walked passed them and into the castle. Teddy picked up James and the two teens ran up the stairs. When they got to the gargoyle that guarded the headmaster's office and took a chance.

"Ariana." Selena blurted. To her amazement, the stone figure jumped aside and allowed them to pass. They ran up the stairs and knocked on the wooden door together. They listened silently until they heard a quiet voice say,

"Enter."

They opened the door and stared in amazement at the dead man behind the desk. They had expected to see him there, but that didn't make it any less of a shock. Albus Dumbledore smiled pleasantly.

"Hello. I'm afraid I don't know your names."

Selena sighed and shut the door behind them.

"You're not going to believe this Professor…."

Twenty minutes and one long explanation later, the three time-travelers sat and waited for the Headmaster to speak. He templed his fingers and his blue eyes twinkled as he leaned forward.

"So you are saying that because of a small boy's curiosity and the ignorance of a fully qualified wizard, the three of you were transported nearly forty years into the past?"

Teddy winced and nodded glumly,

"Yes, Professor, that's exactly what happened. You wouldn't happen to know how to get us back to our own time, would you?"

Dumbledore sighed,

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Lupin. As you and your sister have already left Hogwarts, it would also be impossible integrate you into the school, and I think it would be unwise to leave young Mr. Potter alone. I suggest you stay in the Room of Requirement until I can sort something out."

Selena looked uneasy,

"Er… Professor, the Room doesn't provide food or drink so how are we going to…"

Dumbledore smiled,

"Ah, that. I will arrange for house-elves to bring you food, don't worry, Miss Lupin. Now, I suggest the three of you go and get some sleep. I will summon you when I reach a decision or a way to get you back."

The two Lupins smiled tiredly,

"Thank you, Professor."

The three left the Headmaster to his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Selena woke up, reaching for her wand, looking around for the source of the noise that had woken her. She relaxed slightly when she saw that it was just an elf. She smiled and put the wand away,

"Sorry, you startled me. Can we help you with something?"

The elf bowed,

"Master Dumbledore wants yous in his office as soon as yous has eaten."

Selena grinned when she saw the food,

"We'll be there in a bit. Thank you."

"You is welcome Miss."

The elf disappeared with a loud crack, waking her two companions. They looked around, saw the food, and dived at it. She laughed slapped their hands when they reached for it. They glared reproachfully at her, but she just shook her head.

"Slow down. It's not going anywhere. Besides, if you two just dig in, there won't be anything for me to eat." She teased. They rolled their eyes, but did as she said. She grabbed an apple and bit into it, knowing that this was all she would eat. As soon as the other two had had their fill, she herded them out the door.

Selena knocked on the wooden door leading to the Headmaster's office and waited.

"Enter."

She opened the door and froze in her tracks for all of two seconds. Harry Potter was standing there expectantly, waiting for an explanation, presumably. Selena ran at her godfather and flung her arms around his neck. He laughed,

"Hey Sel. Would you mind telling me how you got stuck in 1975?"

She immediately pointed at her brother and Harry's oldest,

"They broke into your office and took the bloody Time-Turner." She growled. Harry grinned at the two boys,

"I'm guessing Selena's already yelled at you?"

They nodded and rubbed their heads, still smarting from the night before. Teddy scowled,

"You'd think she'd be happier, being as we're at Hogwarts."

"She might also be happier if she were in her own time." Harry said suggestively. Teddy and James both flushed and Harry sighed,

"Unfortunately, I can't take any of you back with me."

Selena looked terrified,

"Why not?"

He ran a hand through his raven hair,

"There's something I didn't tell you about that Time-Turner."

"What?" she asked suspiciously. He grinned sheepishly,

"It only takes you back to the time you _need_ to go to. There's something in 1975 that you three need to do. You'll have to become students of course…"

"I thought they had already left school?"

The twins shook their heads,

"We never said that, Professor, we just said that we're eighteen. We were born in March and had to start a year late. We're supposed to be starting our seventh year."

Dumbledore templed his fingers,

"Then it's a good thing that term starts today. I'll have your schedules drawn up. What houses are you in?"

The three grinned,

"Gryffindor." They answered in unison. Harry rolled his eyes, grinning. Dumbledore chuckled,

"And apparently very proud."

They nodded,

"Same house as our fathers."

"If you don't mind my asking, who is _your_ father?"

The twins grinned,

"Isn't it obvious? Our father was Remus Lupin."

Dumbledore immediately looked interested,

"How does the full moon affect you?"

Teddy grimaced,

"Well, we get a little difficult to be around and that week is automatically her 'time of the month'."

Selena snorted.

"Yeah. We had to become animagus just to deal with it. We spend the full moon in the Shrieking Shack."

"What are your animagus forms?"

"Wolves." They answered simultaneously. Harry rubbed his temples, throwing an apologetic look at Dumbledore,

"They do that a lot."

"Speak in unison?"

The Lupins and Potters nodded. The twins looked amused. Dumbledore chuckled,

"I wonder… do they ever finish each other's sentences?"

Identical evil grins spread across their faces.

"Oh, absolutely…" Selena began.

"… Professor. Drives everyone mad," Teddy continued. The last two words were said in unison,

"it does."

Dumbledore smiled,

"Indeed. I suppose you'll be needing clothing –" Harry interrupted him by pulling three trunks out of his robes and enlarging them. He grinned,

"I knew you would need these. I'll see you at the end of the year."

"How much time will have passed on our end?"

Harry shrugged,

"About three days, maybe four."

Harry hugged his son and godchildren, then disappeared, back to the future. Selena snorted as that thought popped into her head. Teddy looked at her curiously.

"What?"

"You remember that muggle movie Aunt 'Mione made us watch?"

"Which one?"

"Back to the Future." She smirked. Teddy snickered,

"Okay, now I get it."

Dumbledore was now curious,

"Back to the Future?"

"It hasn't come out yet, Professor."

"Ah. A shame." He changed subject abruptly, "I'm afraid you're going to have to use a fictional surname, as it would raise questions from your relatives in this time."

They nodded and Selena answered,

"Harrison."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows,

"Might I ask why?"

She shrugged,

"Harry's the closest thing we have to a father since ours died. It seems appropriate."

The headmaster inclined his head and handed them three pieces of parchment.

"These are your schedules. Mr. Potter told me what classes you would be taking in your own time. I suggest you come up with a cover story quickly."

Selena grinned,

"I already have."

"Mind sharing?" Teddy asked sarcastically. She raised her eyebrows and he backed down,

"We've been homeschooled for the past six years. James for the last year. Our parents decided that it would be good for us to spend a year around other students. James is our little brother. We don't have middle names as far as anyone here is concerned and our parents were kill by Death Eaters. Teddy and I at least won't be lying on that last bit."

Dumbledore nodded and the three students left the office after searching their trunks for their school bags.

Teddy and Selena's first class was Transfiguration with the Marauders. They panicked as soon as they saw them. Unfortunately, the only free seats were next to their father. They immediately went to the front of the room to talk to Professor McGonagall, who raised her eyebrows,

"May I help you?"

"We were seen last night."

The Transfiguration Professor frowned,

"By who?"

"Lupin, Black, Potter, and Evans."

"I'll hold the six of you back after class."

Selena relaxed, but only slightly. The two went back to their seats. Teddy put an arm around his sister and rubbed her arm,

"It'll be fine, sis. Relax. You know what stress does to you around that time of the month."

She rolled her eyes, but grinned at her twin,

"Alright, I'll try to relax, but you are _so_ going to get it when we get back home."

He shrugged. He had been expecting it. It was his fault his sister was in this situation. Remus leaned over half-way through the lesson and whispered,

"I thought you two were leaving last night."

Selena grinned tiredly at him,

"Yeah, so did we."

"Mr. Lupin, Miss Harrison, please pay attention."

"Sorry, Professor."

When the bell rang, McGonagall called,

"Lupin, Potter, Black, Evans, and Harrisons, stay. I need to speak with you."

The six of them stayed behind, four confused. They approached their Professors desk and Teddy turned to his sister,

"I've been meaning to ask this for an hour. Who the bloody hell are you and what have you done with my baby sister?"

She rolled her eyes,

"Don't start that again! Teddy, we're twins!"

Teddy grinned, but Selena put a hand over his mouth to stop his next words,

"We can argue about who's older later. Shush."

McGonagall raised her eyebrows,

"May I ask what that was about?"

Selena smiled sheepishly,

"Sorry, but Teddy is usually the responsible, respectful one. I on the other hand, have been to your office so many times you've quit trying to make me stop calling you Minnie."

The Professor groaned,

"Do I want to know why you're going to be in my office, Miss Lupin?"

Selena laughed and shook her head,

"No, but you've already got the exasperated expression down. Next thing will be you saying is 'For Merlin's sake, Miss Lupin, why did you turn the Defense teacher's hair blue?' Great fun you are, Minnie." She said with a grin. McGonagall looked tired,

"Maybe I should retire early."

Selena laughed again,

"You know you won't. You'd get bored if you retired."

"Professor, why did you call her Lupin?" Remus asked suspiciously. Selena and Teddy exchanged a look with the Professor, then shrugged.

"What to tell them is up to you Professor."

McGonagall sighed,

"The six of you will go to the Headmaster immediately. I'll let your teachers know where you are at."

Selena, however, had a question,

"Professor, why were we put with the fifth years?"

McGonagall smiled,

"As we don't know what you are taught where you are from, we thought it best to down play your education."

Selena grinned,

"That way we don't have to learn the same information twice."

McGonagall nodded and watched with amusement as the girl grabbed her twin's arm and dragged him towards the Headmaster's office. Potter, Black, Lupin, and Evans followed.

Selena burst into the Headmaster's office, grinning,

"Dumbles! We have a teeny tiny little problem."

The Professor's eyes twinkled with amusement.

"And what might that problem be, Miss Lupin?"

At that moment, the others filed in behind her. She pointed at her father and his friends,

"They saw us when we got here last night and we don't know if we should tell them the truth or just modify their memories."

"And as one of them is your father, you are reluctant to mess with his memories." Dumbledore guessed. She nodded while the three boys looked at each other in confusion. Dumbledore sighed,

"I suggest you tell them the truth. I shall summon Mr. Potter and have brought here, then you can explain. I do not mean you, Mr. Potter." He added in response to James' confused look. Selena grinned at her twin,

"You know, this could get really confusing. We have to James Potters, and the little one has his grandfather's arrogance."

Teddy laughed and nodded, while Lily looked horrified,

"There's two of them?"

Selena nodded and patted the other girl's back sympathetically,

"I'm afraid so. I guess we could call the little one James Jr. Especially as it is who he's named after."

James looked stunned. Remus, however had figured everything out,

"You're from the future, aren't you?"

The twins nodded, Teddy looking worried and Selena grinning. She clapped her brother on the back,

"See, I told you he was smarter than Percy gives him credit for."

Teddy rolled his eyes,

"Most people are smarter than Percy gives them credit for. I bet Harry saw this coming."

She nodded thoughtfully,

"Probably, the little bugger. Jamie!" she cried excitedly as their James walked through the door. He looked worried,

"I haven't been here long enough to do anything yet!" he objected. Selena laughed,

"Neither have I. Relax, we'll get to that bit later. They saw us and we're going to tell them part of the truth."

"Part?"

"We're not telling you what happens in the future, it could change it for the worse. Though your memories will have to be erased before we leave. We're still not going to tell you too much. So, everyone take a seat and sit back. You're not going to believe any of this." She said as she conjured chairs for everyone. They all sat and she pointed at Lily and James,

"You two will eventually get married and have a son. Sirius will be godfather. That kid's name is going to be Harry James Potter. Harry is going to have this idiot here." She pointed at James II, "Remus will get married and have me and Teddy. Dumb and dumber here," now she pointed at her brother, "broke into Harry's office and stole the new 'modified' Time-Turner. They turned it and now we're stuck here."

James and Sirius looked excited, Lily disgusted, and Remus horrified. Selena grinned, guessing her father's thoughts,

"By the way, you didn't pass it on to us. Though you will be seeing us in the Shrieking Shack."

"Why?"

They shrugged,

"We're animagi…" Teddy began,

"… and the full moon makes it difficult to be around people without getting ah… snappy, for lack of a better word. So we go to the Shack."

"Sometimes we run around in the Forrest. It's loads of fun." They added in unison. Lily rolled her eyes,

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

The two looked confused and James II snorted,

"No, they're just naturally annoying."

Selena cocked her hip and crossed her arms over her chest,

"I don't want to hear it from you, James Sirius. You're worse than the two of us combined. Besides," she added with a grin, "Uncle George finds it entertaining. Though that might just be because he misses his own twin…," she added thoughtfully. Teddy pinched her and she snapped out of it.

"Oops. Sorry. That's all we had to say. You can't tell anyone though."

"James Sirius?" Lily asked. Selena nodded.

"Yeah. Harry has three kids. James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Luna. In that order."

"Severus?" James asked suspiciously. Selena nodded and smirked,

"Yep. As in Severus Snape."

James and Sirius both looked horrified. They turned to Lily,

"What did you do to Prongslet?" Sirius demanded. Selena giggled,

"Nothing. Harry is just a lot like his mother, even though he looks exactly like James."

"Except for the eyes," Teddy added, fighting back laughter. James II joined in and the three said in amused harmony,

"He has his mother's eyes." The three burst out laughing, imagining the annoyed look on Harry's face had he heard them. Lily and the Marauders looked confused,

"What's so funny?"

Selena managed to calm down enough to answer,

"Harry has heard that his entire life and he gets really annoyed when people say it. Especially when the three of us start finishing the Prophet reporter's sentences. It's extremely entertaining when he kicks them out of Grimauld for using Quick Quotes Quills. His face gets blank and his voice becomes real quiet. He's scary when he's mad. I prefer him yelling. Even if he does have the lungs of his lovely mother. Not to mention her temper." She added with a smirk. Lily blushed at the mention of her temper. Selena glanced at her father interestedly for a moment, then looked away hurriedly. Remus frowned,

"Why won't you look at me?" he asked his daughter quietly. Selena pretended not to hear him and Teddy sighed,

"She's still… angry at you and mum." He explained. Their father's frown deepened,

"What did we do?"

Teddy put an arm around his sister and looked his father in the eye,

"In the Final Battle against Voldemort, the two of you had a choice: fight or stay at home with us. You chose to fight… and you died. We were only a few months old. Lily and James die before Harry turns two and Sirius at the end of his fifth year. We understand why you fought. We just hate being orphans."

Everyone in the room except for the three Lupins and Dumbledore looked around the room awkwardly, trying to tune out the conversation. Remus and Teddy looked at each other for what felt like an eternity to both before Remus finally said,

"Can I talk to these two alone, Headmaster?" he asked politely. Dumbledore smiled sadly,

"Of course, Mr. Lupin. The rest of you will follow me to the Room of Requirement. The three of you will be expected to join us when you are finished talking."

Everyone but the three Lupins filed out of the room. Remus turned to his daughter and said,

"Would you look at me, please?"

She sighed and looked at him,

"What do you want, Dad? There's nothing to say. You died. That's it. That's all. The end."

She started for the door, but he caught her by the arm. He glared at her and pointed to the nearest chair and commanded,

"Sit down. Both of you. We're going to talk whether you like it or not."

She grudgingly sat, her wolf recognizing her father as the Alpha. Teddy sat too. Remus looked at his children and sighed,

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I die before your first birthday. I'm sorry I miss your first day of school. I'm sorry for everything in your lives that I'm going to miss, and I'm sorry that I'm never going to be there. That I leave you with my best friend's son. But there's nothing I can do about it. All I can do is get to know you now before you go back to your own time."

"Someone kidnapped us." Selena informed him. Remus looked flabbergasted.

"Why?"

She snorted,

"Why else? We're the godchildren of the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. The Savior of the Wizarding World. The 'Chosen One'. Harry was at work, Ginny was at home with James, and Grandma was asleep. Death Eaters broke into the house and kidnapped us. Demanding Harry in exchange for us. We were tortured for a week." She stopped there and Remus knew she was hiding something. He looked at Teddy for an answer. Teddy tugged his sister closer and refused to meet his father's eyes as he answered,

"If Harry and the others hadn't shown up in time…. She would've been raped. We were five at the time."

Remus was furious.

"Who?" he demanded. He would find the bastards and kill them before they had the chance. Teddy smiled at his father's reaction and shook his head,

"We can't tell you that."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because, if you get arrested for murder, we'll never be born." Teddy answered dryly. Remus huffed angrily, but let it go. He looked at his daughter, pain written across his face,

"I'm sorry, cub."

Selena bit her lip and sighed,

"It's not your fault."

Remus looked at his son as if asking for permission for something. When Teddy nodded, he grabbed his daughter's hand and pulled her into his arms. She clung to him. He looked at his son over her shoulder and Teddy grinned before joining the hug. Twenty minutes later, they were on their way to the Room of Requirement.


	3. Chapter 3

Selena grumbled as a piece of parchment landed on her head. She snatched it off and read what was written on it. She grinned and passed it to Teddy. An identical grin spread across his own face and he laughed. The Marauders, Lily, James, and Dumbledore all turned to look at them curiously.

"What is it?"

"Harry just gave us permission to mess with time." Selena cackled. Lily looked worried.

"But that's dangerous."

Selena shrugged.

"Not if we do it Harry's way."

"And what is Harry's way?" Dumbledore asked curiously. She grinned.

"We spend a year here, changing little habits of these three, and tell you something that could help you end this war almost twenty years early."

"_Twenty?_" asked the past, shocked. Those from the future nodded solemnly before Teddy said,

"Headmaster, I need you to come with me back to your office while the others go back to class."

"Of course, Mr. Lupin." Teddy and Dumbledore disappeared while Selena ushered the others off to their classes.

"Oi, Snivellus!" James shouted once he caught sight of the boy whom he lived to torment. Selena glared and cuffed him round the head. He rubbed the spot where she'd hit him, glaring back.

"What was that for, Harrison?" he demanded.

"Behave, Potter!" she snapped. He continued to glare for another for few seconds before turning away, muttering,

"Fine."

She patted his head,

"Smart boy."

She turned to face Snape, who had been watching the display with a shocked expression. She smiled warmly and held out her hand. It took him a moment to respond, but he shook the offered limb when he recovered his senses.

"I'm Selena Harrison. You are?"

"Severus Snape." He answered smoothly. Her smile widened.

"I've heard tell that you're one of the most brilliant students in our year at Potions."

He nodded warily, waiting for her to ask him for help. Instead, she laughed.

"My godfather was absolute pants at Potions until his sixth year. It's a good thing I never had him make me any."

Severus smiled a bit, while James stared at her in shock. He couldn't understand why she was talking to Snape. Remus, who had been informed by the twins what they were going to do, smiled with pride for his daughter having the courage to do what he never could.


	4. Hiatus!

**This story is NOT abandoned, it's just on indefinite HIATUS until I get new insiration. Right now I'm focusing on my stories **_**Kathryn and Selene**_**, **_**Running to Forks**_**, and **_**Prongslet and Lily~flower**_**.**

**~ Cajun Mistress**


End file.
